You Have an Option
by abby in training
Summary: yeah short little bit here...little convo between Bella and Jake...don't own anything i only make fun in writing this


"Come on, Bella," Alice wined. "The guys are all going hunting, so it will be just you, Rosalie, Esme, and I. It would be so much fun!"

"Alice, I am not going to another one of _your _slumber parties. Besides Rosalie hates me."

"Well, she doesn't have to come. Please, Bella. It would be so much fun. We can make it your pre-graduation party!"

"I don't even want a graduation party, Alice! You're the one that wants one so badly!"

"Bella," Alice said in a smooth, calming voice. "You only graduate once, and you should be excited! I thought that you wanted to get out of school."

"I do, but I don't want this to be my _last _gradation from high school," I reflected.

"I see. Well, if you won't do it for me, then do it for Edward. You know he doesn't want you to miss human things because of him and this is a huge human thing. Do it for Edward."

I looked down. She always seemed to know how to corner me into things. Suddenly, Alice squialed and grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh, Bella, I promise you won't regret it!" She must have seen me accepting the invitation for the slumber party.

"You know, Edward was right. How could something so small be so annoying?"

"It's my gift. Edward says I'm double gifted though. Seeing the future and annoying people. I think it's just people don't know how to handle me."

"And I think Edward is right."

"Think what you think, Bella, but tomorrow I'm picking you up and you're coming with me to the house after school." Perfect. My very own driver. Just perfect.

"Whatever, Alice. Just don't make me regret this." But she was gone. I could hear her giggling so she must have heard me.

I sighed. How did I get myself into this? Edward's right. She has the gift of seeing peoples future and annoying them, but at the same time, I must say. I guess I have to tell Charlie.

As I walked down the hall, I could hear Charlie talking to someone, and they were laughing. I knew that laugh. It was Jacob Black. I wish Edward had broken his jaw after Jacob kissed me, but the past is the past and I can't Change that.

"Hey, Dad," I called as I rounded the corner and stepped into the living room. Charlie was sitting in his chair, while Jacob lounged on the couch. I hated how comfortable he was in my house. If only Edward was…

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that Alice is going to take me to school tomorrow. Then we're going back to her house to have a pre-graduation slumber party."

"Alright. You have fun."

"Thanks."

I turned to walk out when Jacob called my name. I turned around to find him mere feet away, looking down at me.

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

I glared at him, but I knew that if I said no, Charlie would have just forced me and gotten mad. "Fine," I muttered.

I turned on him the second we were in the kitchen and whispered angrily, "What?"

He smirked at me. "Still mad I see. You'll get over it eventually." He face suddenly turned serious. "Are you really going to sleep over in a house no where near anything with a bunch of bloodsuckers?"

"First off, don't call them that, and second, yes, I am. I've spent the night there multiple times before." My anger started to melt as I could hear the true concern in his voice. "I'll be fine. That's one of the safest places for my to be right now."

"No, Bella, it isn't. What if something happens? What if you fall again and start bleeding? I'm not going to let you willingly go into danger!"

"Jacob, stop! I'll be fine! They won't hurt me. They've been around me when I was bleeding before. They have more control over themselves then you give them credit."

"What about that one that you said is new or something? Didn't you say that sometimes he just can't help it?"

"He won't even be there. Besides, if he were, none of the others would let me be hurt, especially Edward, and you know that. You just don't want me over there. Are you afraid your losing me?"

"Bella, the closer you get to them, the farther you get from me."

"I love them. I can't just not talk to them even if I wanted. You're my friend now. What difference is there between now and after this slumber party?"

"You're getting closer to _becoming _one of them."

"Jake, I'm going to tell you something, okay? You aren't the only one that wants me to stay human."

"Who else, huh? Who else knows about you wanting to be like _them_ who wouldn't want you to become one of them!"

I laughed. "Edward," I whispered. "Edward wants me to stay human too, you know."

"But that's -"

"Different? No, it isn't. He wants me to be human just as much as you do, if not more."

"It's still different. You know you would have to change if you picked me. I know for a fact Charlie would be happy and everyone would be safe."

"Jake, I'm not going to talk about this. I'm going." I walked back toward the kitchen door when he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him.

"You have a choose," he whispered. "Don't forget that."


End file.
